Yugi's Sick Day - One Shot - Dedication
by EmiEmi96
Summary: After a long and freezing winters' day, Yugi come home with a sickness bug. Yami greets him at the doorstep and notices something peculiar is wrong with him... What will Yami do? This is a dedication to a friend who is sick, :P She inspired me to write this. Get well soon, iloveaj :D


**This is a short dedication to my friend iloveaj who is sick at the moment :P Get well soon :D**

**In addition, I just want to get this out there that I will do dedications to people if they want, (as long as I have seen the anime/cartoon, and I have seen a lot of them :P) :) But I don't add in OCs, because they're not from the original. Just PM me and I will try to make one. Make sure that you have said the following:**

**- What anime/cartoon,**

**- How long you want it to be (Chapters, or One shot),**

**- What you want it to be about,**

**- Main plot,**

**- Ending,**

**- Yaoi, Fluff, Normal, Yuri.**

**- Characters.**

**(Oh, and by the way, I made this without her even asking me :P I just made this because we're good friends ;) )**

* * *

It was a freezing winters' evening and the light of the beautiful silvery-moon was illuminating the dark-enveloped sky, reflecting its relaxing beam of a smile onto its fellow stars who floated in the sky, accompanying the marvelous moon. Yugi had been faltering home from the dreaded school as the rain was hurling it down, completely drenching him in its watery wrath.

His head was lowered, along with his water-saturated hair, the hair that was usually gravity-defying. His golden bangs were drooping onto his face, blinding his vision, yet he didn't care about that, he already knew where he was going. He knew his path from off-by-heart. His coal-black hair with his crimson tips were trailing along behind him. At the first glance, you most likely couldn't see that it was Yugi.

* * *

He arrived at the game shop a little while later, only to be greeted by a concerned Yami, he was taller than Yugi by a head and his lilac eyes were more narrowed than Yugi's soft, large and innocent eyes. Yami's eyes showed bravery, whereas Yugi's eyes showed innocence and kindness.

Yami crouched down so he was at Yugi's height and lifted up his head. The rain dribbled down his face to make it seem like he had been crying previously. The taller boy's concerned face had turned into a look of melancholy and sorrow as he noticed Yugi was freezing and upset. He had no idea as to why Yugi was upset; he really wanted to know, however he knew Yugi wouldn't say.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, pulling him into his warm chest tightly, refusing to let go. "Where have you been?"

Yugi didn't answer, but instead he just forced himself out of Yami's never-ending embrace and staggered upstairs, dragging his drenched backpack behind him. It looked as if he had been beaten up and left in a dark alleyway to suffer alone in a boundless world of agony and misery.

It took a moment for Yami to return from his shocked state. The smaller boy had never refused Yami's hugs; he's always loved them. Right now, Yami definitely knew that something had happened to Yugi. So, he walked up the stairs just after Yugi had threw himself into his room. He opened the door to notice that he had already fallen asleep, but instead of Yugi usually being peaceful, he noticed that he was slightly whimpering in his sleep; he was obviously having a nightmare.

Yami walked over to Yugi and regrettably woke him up from his torturous nightmare, Yugi shot straight up as Yami tried to pull him into another hug, only to be refused again. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding partner gently, examining his appearance. He was still soaked through to the bone from the rushing rain outside, but there was something else. His skin had turned pale, paler than usual, pale like paper. His previously mentioned, large eyes weren't filled with kindness now. Instead they were drooped and filled with sadness.

"Y-Yami..." He spoke, weakly, gazing into Yami's eyes. "I-I don't feel s-so good."

Yami laid him back onto the bed, running a hand through his hair before saying, "Yugi, let's get you out of those clothes, it will make you feel worse."

Yugi nodded, unable to protest and attempted to get up off the cozy bed. Before he could, Yami quickly grabbed him and cradled him in his long, loving arms and took him towards the bathroom, picking up some PJ's on the way.

Quickly, he changed the sick Yugi out of his freezing, drenched and dirty clothes into his warm, clean and dry PJ's. "Everything's going to be alright now, Yugi." He whispered as he carried him back towards his bedroom before laying him down, and tucking him under the covers before giving him a kiss on the forehead. His ill and saddened frown turned into a weak smile as he fell asleep, weakly grabbing onto Yami's shirt which signaled that he wanted him not to leave. Grinning, Yami slid in the bed next to Yugi as the smaller boy curled into a ball, still clutching onto the taller boy's shirt and cuddled up to him...

**End**


End file.
